Transformers Animated Alternate Ending
by Dragon Queen88
Summary: A better and much happier ending to Transformers Animated. Summary stinks, story much better. Slight slash, only at the end.


**Short little drabble of how, i think, TF: Animated should have ended. well really anything would have been better than how it ended. **

**well enjoy and leave lots of reviews!**

* * *

"Prime, we did it! The shield worked!" ratchet yelled running towards the fallen Prime. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee following close by.

"The Starscream Supreme's are history. And everybody is ok." Bumblebee said stopping near Optimus. Optimus smiled at his comrades when another voice came in.

"Not everybody" Jazz slowly walked towards them, Prowl's body clutched in his arms.

"Prowl?" Sari stepped forward slightly, not believing it. Jazz looked down at the body he held, stopping before the group.

"He gave out his spark to save us." Jazz's voice was quiet, conveying all his emotion. Optimus stood up and walked towards him.

"No…" suddenly Optimus was blasted to the side. Megatron was flying at him, shooting and missing. Optimus got up and started to fight back. The others started to fire at Megatron, even Jazz, who put down Prowl's body. Sari walked over to the gray body, slowly, almost in a daze. An energon tear slowly fell from her optic, followed by another. 'It's not fair! Would there have been another way? Why did he sacrifice himself when it could have been avoided?' Those questions turned in Sari's mind, slowly consuming her. Reaching Prowl's body, she curled up between his arm and chest, clutching the key in her hands. 'It wasn't his time to go. He is still needed here' she sniffed and cried harder, not realizing those thoughts were not her own. Suddenly she had an idea.

The battle raged on. Even though there were six Autobots against a severely wounded Megatron, it seemed that Megatron had the upper hand. Optimus was knocked to the ground, Megatron looming over him.

"Any final words Prime?" Megatron sneered down at him. Optimus opened his mouth to reply when a haunting melody began. Everyone looked over to Prowl's body, surprised to see Sari standing there. What shocked them the most was that she was holding the key and singing. They listened to the words and felt a shudder wrack their bodies, the song was weird.

_Who's there knocking at my window?  
The owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children_

As she sang, a blue light began to form around the key.

_Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way  
and lose myself into a tale_

After every word the light got bigger.

_Come hell or high water  
My search will go on  
Clayborn Voyage without an end_

_A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life_

Suddenly a light began to form around Prowl's body.

_A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby_

_Journey homeward bound  
The sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The tower-my sole guide_

_This is who I am  
Escapist  
Paradise Seeker  
Farewell, time to fly  
Out of sight  
Out of time  
Away from all lies_

The light got brighter and bigger, encompassing Prowl's body.

_A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze_

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
It all starts with a lullaby

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life

A nightingale...  
In a Golden Cage...

As the last words were whispered out, the light began to fade. Everyone stared for a minute before being brought back to the present by Megatron, who aimed his cannon at Optimus.

"Prepare to die… AAAARRRHHHHH!" just as Megatron was going to fire, a shrunken (1) came flying out of nowhere and cut off the power to his cannon. "Who did that!?!?!?!?" Megatron screamed, he was so close to finishing off the annoying Autobot and someone had to but in.

"It's over Megatron, you can't win. Your outnumbered and out powered." They all turned to the voice. Standing behind Megatron, on the wall of the highway, was Prowl. Suddenly Prowl jumped in the air, flipping once, and landed in front of Megatron, clamping stasis cuffs on him. A shock ran through Megatron's systems and he fell to the ground.

Prowl turned around to face his friends and gave them a smile. They stared back in shock, suddenly snapping out of it to a high pitched shriek. Sari launched herself at Prowl who caught the young techno-organic. She buried her face in Prowl's armor, making sure she wasn't going to fade away again.

"How did you come back? I saw you give your spark!" Jazz was nearly hysteric. Dead bots don't come back to life after sacrificing themselves. Prowl looked at him and smiled.

"You have Sari and the key to thank for that. The key is, as I recently found out, is the new Allspark. It is sentient and realized it was not my time to go, that I was still needed. Sari's singing activated its power, brining me back." Prowl looked down at Sari, who was still clinging to Prowl like a lifeline. She stared at him, her optics wide.

"Well glad to know I can do something's right" she smiled at Prowl, who lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder. Prowl stood up and walked over to his team. They grabbed Megatron and headed back to the Elite Guard ship, ready to go home.

Later that night, Prowl walked to Bumblebee's room and entered quietly. He spotted Bee standing with his back turned to the door. He walked up and wrapped his arms around the smaller bot. Bee jumped but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"The Allspark also told me that you still had some unfinished business with me. So spill, what do you have to say to me?" Bee looked away, focusing on the wall. He sighed before wriggling out of Prowl's grasp. He turned and looked straight into his optics.

"I..i love you, Prowl. I always have." Bee looked to the ground, afraid to see the disgust in Prowl's optics. He jumped when Prowl put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, his lips were suddenly captured in a fierce kiss. When they broke apart, he was panting.

"Well that's good. I love you to, Bee." Bee smiled and wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist, for the moment, just enjoying that he was alive.

* * *

**All right, so a little twist on Allspark!Key and Prowl coming back to life. **

**the song I used was "Escapist" by Nightwish, it just seemed to fit.**

**(1) its whatever thoses things that Prowl throws, don't know if I spelled it right.**

**Please review**


End file.
